


Nightmare

by abstruseGlitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Dramatic Irony, Fluff, Gen, Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstruseGlitch/pseuds/abstruseGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta isn't the only one who needs comfort when she has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluff fic. Nothing special.

You’re lying in the pile of robots in Equius’s room, sleeping. Next to your moirail. Everything is quiet as you dream of your planets, LOLCAT and Alternia. You remember days when you would talk to Karkat. Sure, he was constantly grouchy and didn’t really like you, but you still think he’s a very important person in your life. Not as important as Equius, obviously, who’s a fulltime job. But it’s a job you love, and you wouldn’t give it up for a second.

Suddenly, you’re jerked awake. Equius?

“What’s the matter?” you mumble as you feel Equius’s hair. Your hand moves down his face until you feel what you think is water. “Do you need a towel again?”

“No…” you hear him say in a quivering voice. “It’s nothing, Nepeta. Go back to sleep.”

It occurs to you that Equius isn’t sweating. He’s crying. You can’t remember the last time you saw Equius cry, if ever. You look into his eyes, which are covered by his broken sunglasses. Behind them, you see eyes full of blue tears.

“Why are you crying?” you whisper. “You can tell me anything.”

He swallows as he grabs you and hugs you tight enough to be sincere, but not tight enough to hurt you. You huge him back and nuzzle into his shoulder. The two of you stay in that position for what feels like an hour. It’s how you shooshpap each other. Hugs between you two are pretty sentimental, since you’re the only one who can handle Equius’s strength.

After you part, he’s still crying.

“I…” he begins. “I had an awful dream. I had a dream that you were killed by Jack. I was unable to protect you. I don’t want that to come true. What would I do without you?”

You smile at him. It’s a smile that tells him everything going to be okay. That you’re alive. And nothing will ever change that.

“Don’t worry, Equius,” you coo as you stroke his face. “You’ll always be my protector.”


End file.
